Campanha anti DST
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Kanon é convidado pra fazer uma palestra anti-DST! E agora? Twincest Saga X Kanon, oneshot, linguagem pesada.


**Campanha anti-DST**

Era mais um dia comum de outono. Os gêmeos cuidavam normalmente de seus afazeres... ou melhor, Saga cuidava de seus afazeres. Kanon se deliciava com um aperitivo de xerez... e não deixava de estar meio "alto".

- Kanon... leve as coisas mais a sério! - ralhava Saga, enquanto tentava preencher um relatório o qual Atena pedira de si. Mas quem disse que Kanon sossegava...?

- Un... Saguinha...! Você assim, todo bonito... de costas... fazendo o relatório... me lembra de uma coisa que eu estava muito a fim de comer essa tarde...

- O que? - indagou Saga, sem tirar os olhos do papel que preenchia com cuidado.

- Rabada! - e ao dizer isso, bateu com força nas nádegas do companheiro. O mais velho, surpreso, deu um gemido de dor e se virou para ralhar com o gêmeo.

- Kanon, seu louco! Eu estou tentando trabalhar, sabia?

- Ah, eu sei... é que você tá tão bonitinho com esse traseiro virado pra mim...

Em seu costumeiro despudor, Kanon já ia querendo apalpar a bunda do gêmeo por baixo da roupa... mas o gêmeo o interrompeu.

- Agora não! Aliás, Kanon... tem um recado que Atena me deu! Ela quer falar com você. E quer que você desempenhe uma tarefa. Entendeu? Só você!

- Hum...? Eu meio tonto desse jeito?

- É, quem manda se embebedar feito um idiota em hora errada? Agora vá lá e deixe eu e meu traseiro terminarmos o relatório em paz, sim?

- Hum... sei. Tá bom! Mas deixa eu lavar o rosto primeiro... pra causar uma melhor impressão, né?

Ainda meio atônito, Kanon tropeçou nos próprios pés algumas vezes antes de chegar ao banheiro. Lavou o rosto, o qual parecia um tanto quanto inchado e vermelho pela bebida... portanto esperou passar um pouco aquele ardor e enfim se dirigiu à sala de Atena. Enquanto ia, resmungava alto consigo mesmo.

- Hunf... Saga besta. Me despachou só pra eu parar de beber e de bolinar aquele patrimônio todo que ele tem!

Ainda resmungando um pouco quando chegou à sala de Atena, se concentrou e tentou adquirir uma postura mais respeitosa e sóbria quando a avistou no lado extremo da sala. Fez uma reverência e a saudou.

- Senhora, meu irmão disse que necessida de meus préstimos. Em que posso servi-la?

- Oh, Kanon, já veio? Eu disse a Saga que não precisava ser tão urgente!

O caçula passou a resmungar internamente.

"Cacete, tá vendo só como queria se livrar de mim, o safado?"

- Bem, senhora... de qualquer forma, aqui estou. Antes resolver as coisas de maneira adiantada, do que de maneira atrasada.

- É verdade. Bem, Kanon... lembra daquela vez, em que eu pedi a todos os membros do Santuário para fazerem um exame de detecção de DST¹?

- Ahn... sim, eu lembro.

- Lembra também de quando seu exame deu negativo em todos os quesitos, a despeito de todos saberem que você tinha vida sexual mais ativa até mesmo que da maioria?

- Er... lembro sim.

Kanon começou a achar aquela indagação toda muito estranha. Afinal, por que aquilo tudo estava sendo levantado pela deusa com tanta veemência? Ele, no entanto, não precisou esperar muito para obter uma resposta.

- Falo disso com você, pois preciso de algo... de um favor seu. Você, como atual Sacerdote Adjunto do Santuário, é uma figura influente, o qual pode muito bem fazer a cabeça de muitos.

- E-er... sim, mas pra que? Se me permite perguntar...

- Há algumas pessoas no Santuário com incidência absurda de DST... absurda! E não aceitam ficar com menos sexo do que costumam ter... então... você poderia muito bem lhes ensinar como lidar com isso!

Kanon teve um sobressalto. Que? Ele? Mas como?

- S-senhora... como, como deseja que eu faça isso...?

- Ah, Kanon... todos sabem que você é uma pessoa de vida sexual bastante ativa, no entanto é "limpo" de doenças. Logo... você seria o melhor para lhes influenciar a usar isto e ficar limpos também!

Logo, a deusa tomou de uma pasta que havia no fundo da sala... e lhe deu.

- O-o que isso aqui dentro, senhora?

- São preservativos.

O coração de Kanon deu um salto. Preservativos!

- A-a-aquelas coisinhas gelatinosas... que o pessoal usa no... no... ah, a senhora sabe! Pra não engravidar e não pegar doenças?

- Isso. Já tinha ouvido falar?

- Bem... já². Já, mas... nunca precisei usar de fato.

- Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim, só sua imagem já trará credibilidade a todos.

- E-eu as distribuirei para as pessoas na rua...?

- Não! Você fará um discurso para o povo, e os soldados rasos distribuirão. Sim?

- S-sim... só tenho receio de ter de lidar com uma mentira. Afinal de contas... eu não uso isso com o Saga!

- Não usa... mas é como eu lhe disse: só a influência já seria tudo!

- Bem... se não há como recusar, não há como recusar! Quando será?

- Amanhã à tarde! Leve a pasta para casa, que amanhã eu lhe chamarei!

O gêmeo caçula de Saga fez uma breve reverência, e saiu se sentindo estranho. Bem estranho. Afinal, de qualquer forma ela era uma deusa. E uma deusa falando daquela forma tão franca sobre campanha de preservativo... mas se ela pedia, fazer o quê!

Foi andando até em casa, pensando em como executaria aquela tarefa. Quando chegou em casa, Saga o viu e reparou que trazia um embrulho estranho em mãos...

- Que é isso, Kanon? Atena quem lhe deu?

- Sim...

- O que é?

- Abra e veja com seus próprios olhos...

O mais velho dos Cavaleiros de Gêmeos abriu... e viu um monte de camisinhas.

- Kanon! Tá vendo só, até a deusa repara que você quer meter demais! Mas vem cá, pra que ela te deu camisinhas se homens não engravidam?

- Saga...

- Vai me dizer que você andou pulando a cerca por aí!

- Saga! Não!

- Então...

- Essas camisinhas não são pra gente, e sim pro povo!

- Hã...?

- É, vou fazer um discurso pro povo, porque o povo é quem anda cheio de DST! E depois vou distribuir isso! Entendeu?

- Ah... então não é pra gente!

- Não, né! A não ser que queira pegar algumas e se divertir, como fizemos daquela vez...

- Bem... já que tem tuuuudo isso pro povo... é, acho que podemos sim!

Ambos os gêmeos sorriram e foram para o quarto... testar aquelas coisas que para si pareciam tão curiosas! Mas de qualquer forma, Kanon precisava saber o que falar para o povo quando a hora do discurso chegasse...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia seguinte enfim chegou. Saga tinha de terminar seus relatórios, enquanto Kanon precisava dar a tal palestra... Atena mesmo o estava esperando na que antigamente era a Sala do Grande Mestre, e hoje competia a ela. Kanon olhou pro Saga...

- Saguinha...

- Hum?

- Vai comigo na palestra...

- Vou nada... olha o monte de relatório que tenho pra terminar!

- Saga!

O mais velho observou o gêmeo e o viu com aquela famigerada cara de pidão.

- Saguinha, se você me ajudar tudo vai melhorar...

- Não!

- Você é meu marido, Saguinha...

- E daí?

- Daí que além de marido é meu irmão gêmeo... vai lá, Saguinha!

- Não! Tem de aprender a se virar sozinho de uma vez por todas, Kanon!

- Uuuunnnn! Pois está bem, se não quer me acompanhar, vou só! Humpf!

Inconformado, o mais moço passou pelo gêmeo e lhe aplicou um tapa na bunda. Saga reclamou mais uma vez, como sempre fazia, mas deixou pra lá.

- Ah, Kanon, Kanon... sempre infantil!

O caçula foi, com raiva, inconformado, para a tal palestra. Tentou respirar fundo e entrar em paz, sossegado...

Um palanque havia sido armado na frente da entrada das Doze Casas. E, é claro, Atena estava lá, acompanhada de criados. Um pouco nervoso, Kanon pigarreou e subiu no tal palco. Porém, antes dele ainda, Atena tomou a palavra.

- Senhoras e senhores presentes! Estou eu e Kanon, o Sumo Sacerdote adjunto, presentes aqui pois a incidência de pessoas com doenças sexualmente transmissíveis tem crescido nos últimos tempos. Portanto, ele tem uma mensagem a passar para vocês. Kanon! A palavra é sua.

Meio sem saber o que dizer, o gêmeo mais moço subiu no palanque e por alguns segundos ficou encarando a platéia, sem saber o que dizer. Pigarreou, e depois começou a falar algo de improviso mesmo:

- Er... pois é, galera. A Deusa diz que vocês estão com DST demais. Pois é. Vocês não pensam antes de fazer sexo não?

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Até que um teve coragem e levantou a mão:

- É uma das poucas diversões que ainda temos!

- É, eu sei! Eu também penso e faço muito isso, que nem sou de ferro... mas pensem bem, gente! Se isso tá dando doenças, é porque algo não tá saindo lá muito bem!

Silêncio novamente. Alguns riam, pensando na forma coloquial e interativa da qual Kanon se utilizava para falar com as pessoas. Logo em seguida ele falou:

- Bom, gente! Não sei se conhecem isso daqui - e então ele ergueu um dos preservativos que trazia na pasta. Todos olharam como se ele mostrasse a coisa mais estranha do mundo.

- É, gente - o gêmeo mais novo continuou - Isso é o que chamam, no mundo lá fora, de preservativo. Sabe como funciona? É assim, ó!

Sem cerimônia, ele retirou a coisinha redondinha da embalagem, desenrolou e mostrou pro povão.

- Sabem? Pois é, isso daqui a gente desenrola... e coloca no bilau. Ééééé, bilau, pinto, pau, chamem como quiserem! O órgão sexual masculino, tá? Então, pra que serve? Pra não entrar em contato direto com o órgão sexual da outra pessoa, seja ela homem ou mulher, e não pegar DST. Também serve pra evitar gravidez. Tomem cuidado pra não deixar ar na ponta, senão estoura! E coloquem só quando o pau estiver duro! Entenderam? Se não entenderam, o pessoal que vai entregar explica direitinho! Ó, guardinha, entrega pro povão aí...

Kanon entregou a pasta pra um dos guardas, o qual fora incumbido de entregar as camisinhas pro povo. Mas uma pessoa ainda levantou a mão e questionou Kanon...

- Senhor... me desculpe perguntar, mas isso funciona mesmo?

- Não sei, rapaz. Mas deve funcionar, né! Não iam fazer uma desgraça dessas pra não funcionar.

- Não sabe...? O senhor não usa?

Silêncio total e sepulcral. Kanon coçou a cabeça, pensando no que falar. E enfim decidiu não mentir.

- É... não, não uso não. Já usei algumas vezes como curiosidade, mas depois nem usei mais.

Todos o olharam perplexos.

- Por que, então, o senhor nos pede pra usar isso?

- Ora...! Porque... porque vocês metem com todo mundo! E aí, vou fiscalizar o pau, a bunda e a xana de todo mundo?

Todos ficaram surpresos com a linguagem chula de Kanon. Alguns, até mesmo constrangidos. Mas ele continuou:

- É! Como não posso e nem devo fiscalizar, tenho que pedir pra vocês usarem isso!

- Mas senhor... se o senhor não usa, como não fica doente?

- Ah, eu só transo com o meu marido. E ele comigo. Esse é o nosso segredo pra não pegar nada!

A platéia o olhou perplexa. Ele ainda arrematou:

- É, mas como ninguém é obrigado a fazer o mesmo, usem camisinha por via das dúvidas, tá? Agora o titio Kanon precisa voltar pra casa! Tchau! Ei, soldado, distribua bem as coisas aí pro povo, tá? Vou nessa!

Sentindo-se estranho, o gêmeo de Saga desceu do palanque e foi pra casa. Ficou pensando, e pensando... e concluiu que enfim havia feito a coisa certa. Afinal, pra que mentir, dizer praquele povo que usava camisinha, quando não usava?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em casa, Saga terminava os relatórios.

- Ufa! Enfim, consegui acabar! Agora só falta mandar para a Deusa... AI!

Kanon sorriu, surpreendendo o marido com mais um tapa na bunda.

- Kanon! O que é isso?

- Nada... só não resisto ao seu traseiro!

- Hunf! Mas e aí, como foi a palestra?

Surpreendendo ao gêmeo, Kanon o abraçou por trás.

- Eu falei a eles os benefícios de usar camisinha... mas quando me perguntavam se eu usava, eu falei a verdade...

- Jura? Mas Kanon! Se você falou que não usa... eles não vão se sentir incentivados a usar!

- Mesmo assim... expliquei porque não uso. E expliquei que se eles têm múltiplos parceiros, precisam usar... eu, que não tenho... posso ficar sem.

- Sei... quero ver se essa campanha surte efeito, hein!

- Quem sabe... ao me ver só com você, esse povo toma jeito e se torna monogâmico também!

Os dois riram, e foram para a habitual "farra"... pois afinal, depois de palestra e relatórios, nem os Grandes Mestres do Santuário eram de ferro!

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Civilização externa"_

_²Vide a fic "Civilização externa" de novo. Rs!  
><em>

_Mais uma fic! _

_Agora ando em ritmo mais lento, mas as fics estão enormes! Rs! Mais uma com mais de 2000 palavras!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
